


The Reason

by Lavendertwilight89



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Healing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89
Summary: Kagome just got out of a relationship due to an incident where her body was ridiculed. Inuyasha wants to help her gain her confidence back and make sure she knows what a gem she actually is.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	The Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemonlush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlush/gifts).



> HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY LEMON!!! :)

“Kagome are you even paying attention?”

“Hmmm?” Kagome hummed, still not pulling her eyes from their drop dead sexy best friend personal trainer who was helping Sango’s boyfriend Miroku. 

“I told you that if you don’t pay attention you’re gonna fall and scrape the shit out of your face,” Sango chastised again realizing Kagome still hadn’t bothered to look away from their friend Inuyasha. “Kagome!!!”

“Huh?” Kagome finally said but the attention grabbing call of her name made her misstep and literally eat fire as she skid down the treadmill. She yelped and Sango grabbed the emergency clip out before it caused any more damage to Kagome’s body.

“Kagome! This is what I was trying to warn you about!! God, are you okay??”

“Just super embarrassed,” Kagome winced as she tried to push Sango away as she sat up and touched her face in hesitation. Her hand was grabbed by a clawed hand before she made contact and she looked to the side to see very angry annoyed eyes glaring at her.

“Idiot--this is why they have fucking clips when you fall to stop the treadmill. Come on,” Inuyasha chastised as he helped her rise.

“Wa-wait! I can go get myself cleaned up; it’s not that big of a deal!”

“Uh huh; Sango, you take over spotting your weak ass boyfriend while I handle this,” he said, clearly ignoring her the way she had ignored Sango. Karma was a bitch. An ironic twisted bitch who was clearly laughing at her. She often wondered what in God’s name she did to piss her off.

Inuyasha pulled her into his office and closed the door pulling a first aid kit out from his desk. Kagome knew she was already five shades of red. How embarrassing. He probably caught her gawking at him like a freaking teenager that just hit puberty, too. This day couldn’t have gotten any worse. 

It wasn’t her fault--really--it wasn’t. At least that’s what she told herself, anyway. She was just...well… 

It all had started when she graduated from high school. She had finally summoned the courage to sleep with her boyfriend Koga. They had done handys and fingering but never removed clothing. She had decided before going off to school, she wanted to take the next step--even if they did break up, she could say her first time was with her high-school sweetheart. 

Kagome was super self conscious about her body and was why it had taken her so long to summon the courage to sleep with him. Firstly, she was naturally curvier. She had larger breasts, wider hips and because she was short, she felt like it made her look bigger. Secondly, she had a couple of scars on her arms and stomach from a fire she had been in when she was younger in her childhood home that took the life of her father. They weren't terrible but they were enough for people to stare for an extra moment if they weren’t covered.

Anyway, when her shirt came off he stopped kissing her and grimaced at her. It was a real mood killer. They argued, she got dressed, he said things weren't really going to work out between them anyway and left. It was the next  _ day _ she saw he had changed his profile picture to him and another girl wearing their swimsuits by the pool. The girl, who was tall, lean, had perfect skin that showed perfectly through her emerald bikini, literally took her breath away. Firstly, she was upset because he clearly moved on… within twelve hours of their breakup. It made her question if he was secretly talking to that girl on the side and then secondly, it made her feel even more self-conscious. 

Kagome was utterly humiliated. They had been dating for two years, said they loved each other, everything… and he grimaced at her scars she couldn't hide. They weren't bad… well, she thought they weren't but obviously she had been wrong. 

A month later she packed up her things and moved in with Sango in an apartment for college. Her best friend was always there for her--she was two years older than her and treated her like her younger sister. When the incident happened, Sango drove home immediately and spent a week with her. Kagome didn’t have the heart to tell her mother what happened other than her and Koga broke up.

Sango never cared for the wolf demon--but he seemed to make Kagome happy so who was she to tell her friend her true feelings. Kagome knew Sango didn’t care for him and appreciated her support throughout their relationship. After the week was over, Sango took some of her things she didn’t need for everyday that way Kagome didn’t have to move too many extra things when she moved in with her for school.

When Kagome arrived in Kyoto for school, she was overwhelmed--it was so different from Tokyo. Not to mention college was already so different from highschool. Highschool they had uniforms, thankfully that covered Kagome’s ‘problem areas’ as she referred to them. College was more lax and there were girls wearing crop tops, tank tops, shorts, mini skirts, jeans…

Kagome developed extreme anxiety. She stuck mainly to Sango. Sango understood and never pushed her to open up. But she did introduce her to her closest friends she made at school--her boyfriend Miroku and his roommate Inuyasha. 

Originally she couldn’t even sit in the same room as the guys without freaking out. Eventually she got used to Miroku since he was dating Sango and Sango had him over for dinner the most. Sango had coaxed him to be friendly--Kagome felt almost a little too friendly--with her. It caused him to be smacked, kicked, and punched by Sango sometimes but it did end up helping Kagome get out of her shell she had created around her mind and heart. 

Sango then started to make it a point to invite Inuyasha over more. Something that made Kagome panic further. He was so… handsome. Mouth watering. He had the softest beautiful silver hair, bright amber eyes, soft twitchy cute doggy ears, and by the Gods was he fucking ripped. Like. She would climb him. If she wasn’t about to have a panic attack around twenty-four seven about showing her body. She had seen pictures of his ex from Miroku. She was a ten out of ten. Kagome considered herself barely a four. According to Miroku, his ex, Kikyo, was actually a three due to her being a ‘cheating whore’. Inuyasha hadn’t bothered with dating since they started college. Something she and him seemed to have in common.

He, someone so outrageously gorgeous that it should have been a sin, would never see her as attractive let alone beautiful. She would always be ‘Sango’s kid friend’. Not that he ever referred to her as such outloud, but… who was she kidding herself? They argued all the time. He had a cocky attitude but she could see through the act he put on. He just brushed people off so that if they left, it wouldn’t hurt. Something she had come to understand all too well. 

In the short time they had become friends, she had really grown to care about him. In more than just a friend kind of way. But she neither had the courage or the confidence to act upon her unspoken desires. Instead she just pinned from afar...

And here she was: sitting in his office as he cleaned up her chin, hands, and knees from the most embarrassing fall she could have ever taken. Tears filled her eyes. Damnit. What had she done in her past life to deserve this???

  
  
  


Inuyasha was a simple guy. Well, simple as far as his parents were loaded as fuck and rather than use them for money, he preferred to work for what he had and prove he could provide for himself.

He had agreed to go to school for business so that he and Sesshomaru could work for his father but he also had dreams of owning his own business. A gym. A dojo. Something of his interest. While he went out here and there in college, he did keep his head low outside of work and class. His freshman year he met Miroku and they ended up rooming together. They had partied so hard, he almost failed out. He was thankful he got his shit together but that scare was enough to chill him out a bit.

Even though Inuyasha got his shit together, Miroku still went out constantly. It wasn’t until their senior year, Miroku met Sango and he settled down. Unlike Inuyasha, Miroku could sweet talk his way through school. It was nice from having Miroku ask nightly to go out and having to turn him down to just asking if they could have Sango stop by. They still went to the bar here and there, a party or two in a month, but they were definitely more controlled especially with a female in their little pack.

He hadn’t been looking for a serious relationship--his high school girlfriend had kind of fucked him over. Cheated on him with some other dude. He didn’t mind random hook-ups (if he ever got offers, he was still an asshole and never actively looked for some tail). But, he wanted to finish school before finding someone to be with--well at least until his undergraduate had been completed. But he wasn’t actively searching for a girl even when he began his master’s program in the fall.

That was before he met Kagome though. The moment he saw that rare beautiful gem he couldn’t get her out of his head. She was curvy--the natural way. She didn’t shy from food and she didn’t work hard at the gym daily to maintain her figure. Perfection was what he would refer to her body as. It literally gave him wet dreams like he was a fuckin’ teenager. 

It’d only been a couple months since he met the gorgeous woman. It took her some time to open up. When he originally met the girl, he heard her heart race and her face paled as she ran into her room. Miroku asked Sango if they had done something to offend her. Inuyasha knew better to know she wasn’t offended; she was fucking petrified.

Sango explained in detail what Kagome’s ex had done to her--how she was already a little self conscious about her looks in general and how he put the final nail in the coffin. The entire summer she spent with Sango, she stayed in the apartment. She didn’t want to go to the freshman orientation let alone do any of the meet and greets. 

It had explained Sango’s absence over the summer and explained why she had only come over to their place instead of them venturing over to hers. 

It enraged Inuyasha, deeply from within, that someone had made Kagome feel so unattractive that she had to literally hide in her room when men were near. It took a couple weeks for her to get used to Miroku’s presence and then gradually, she was alright being in the same room with all of them. She slowly came out of her little shell but wore baggy clothing to hide that delicious body from him.

It drove him insane.

He fantasized about ripping those ugly baggy black sweatpants from her body and destroying her oversized hoodie nightly then taking her round supple breasts in his mouth, kissing all up and down that taunt stomach and then settling between her luscious thighs and exploring how she tasted. Teaching her every hour of every day how beautiful she actually was.

Yea, he was fucking attracted to her. Probably not even the correct word but, close enough. But her looks weren’t the only thing that made his dick hard. He was used to girls trying to butter him up. Being overly submissive or pleasing. It didn’t matter to him because they were just a quick screw and he never wanted additional contact with them. This girl however, she was fiery. Feisty. She never bent to his attitude; she often called him out on it. They could argue for hours

She was also kind. Sweet. Caring. Funny… Fuck he had it bad for her. 

She had gotten comfortable enough to be around just him after Sango and Miroku went to bed. He hoped he could get her even more comfortable enough to show him her damn skin again. Even at the gym she wore looser pants and a zip jacket that flowed. He could just barely make out where her breasts and ass dipped. 

He noticed the way she looked at him when she thought he wasn’t paying attention. Fuck he could smell the way her thoughts turned. It made it harder to keep himself from fucking taking her right then. But this--this little accident was his way in. This was his opportunity. He wasn’t going to waste it.

Studying her face, he could see her utter embarrassment. Sighing, he spoke gently, “ Hey, it’s okay. It happens to everyone.”

“Sure… you just said I was an idiot.”

“Since when do you take that lying down?” he hummed, dabbing a rug burn on her with an alcohol swab.

“Since you are right in this instance…” she hissed from the contact.

“Nah; I’m just mad you don’t take your safety seriously. And I was worried you hurt yourself worse than you did,” he said after swiping the alcohol against her cheek. “Alright, shed your pants and jacket.”

“Wh-What?!” she stammered.

“You heard me. You may not have demon hearing, but I know you heard me,” he added twitching his ears hoping to make her smile. Unfortunately he got the opposite effect; she gaped, her heart pounded and he was slightly afraid he was going to give her a heart attack. “Nothing to be blushing about, Kagome. I just need to see the extent of the damage for the accident report I have to fill out as the manager in charge.”

“B-but--b-butttttt--it’s--I--”

He put down the wipe and took her hands in his and pulled himself to have her legs between his. Even though he hated the idea she got hurt, this was the opportunity to change her. To change them--their relationship. He wanted to be the one to heal her--and he wanted her to be the one to heal him. Inuyasha wanted to finally let someone in his heart--he wanted it to be Kagome.

“Kagome, just relax. There’s nothing to be scared of. I’m not here to hurt you,” he said gently like he was talking to a scared doe.

“Y-You don’t understand--I--I--”

“Breathe,” he said as he lightly cupped her cheeks and stared into those beautiful bright blue eyes.

She closed her eyes and followed his instructions thankfully. Once her heart rate decreased he got up and locked the door. He sat back down in his rolling chair and took her hands back in his. “Kagome, I swear I’m not going to think any differently of you if you shed your outer layer of clothing. We’re friends. We can trust each other okay?”

She swallowed and nodded hesitantly. He could smell the lie in the nod but she shakely went to unzip her jacket. He let her do it so that he wasn’t coming on too strong and she wasn’t even frightened. She pushed it off her shoulder and squeezed her eyes shut--like she was scared of his reaction. She also stood and hesitantly pushed down her pants to reveal her Soffe black shorts that just barely covered her bottom. Silently he thanked the Gods she had her eyes closed because he went hard instantly. She was wearing a bright green sports bra under her Addias jacket and  _ shit _ . He had only seen her once without a bunch of baggy layers on but this was fifty times better. He got a full view of her sexy body. 

He couldn’t help but look for the scars that Sango mentioned--the reason Koga and her never… well… fucked. He found one on her stomach and it wasn’t bad. It was barely the size of a hand. Quietly he scooted his chair to the side of her and pulled at her arm. She cringed slightly but kept her eyes closed as she allowed his inspection of her arm. Again, there were some scars on her upper arm around her triceps but nothing she should be this scared over.

“Kagome,” he said softly.

“Yes?” she whispered nervously.

He wanted to make sure she realized how foolish she was being but didn’t want her trust in Sango to shatter for telling him what happened. So… he played dumb. It wasn’t like she could smell lies afterall.

“Why are you so anxious?”

“I--I--I’m not.”

He tapped her nose and her eyes shot open and locked eyes with his. He kept his expression as neutral as he could before he countered, “You realize I can smell your fear and lies right? So...let’s try this again. What are you afraid of?”

“I--Inuyasha--please--” she started crying.

Sighing, he knew he was gonna have to show her he knew exactly what was scaring her. He knew he had to be subtle though. His hand brushed the underside of her arm as lightly as he could to gather her attention again. She shivered and looked at him in freight.

“Are you scared of your own scars?” he asked leadingly.

Her lip being enclosed between her teeth was as good of an answer as any. He brushed his hand on her tricep again and then slowly lowered it to her side; he knew he was being bold but he needed her full attention. She jumped and watched him closely as if she was scared he was going to make some dickish remark. It slightly hurt she didn’t trust him but he couldn’t blame her--he understood all too well how trust was easily shattered. If anything, it made him want to hunt down the jackass who made her heart that fragile. 

“There’s nothing wrong with them Kagome. They are a part of you. They have a story.”

“They--They’re ugly. I--I’m ugly--” she said, starting to sob. He cut her off by grabbing her chin missing her abrasions.

“Kagome--there’s nothing about you that’s ugly. I don’t know who the fuck told you or made you feel like you were ugly but let me set the record straight right here and now; you are the most beautiful and sexiest woman I have ever met.”

Her breath hitched as she stared into his eyes. He gently wiped the tears in hers away with his thumbs as his hands shifted to cup her cheeks.

“Y-you can’t mean that--I’ve seen Kikyo…I know she was gorgeous. I’m nothing compared to her.”

“Let’s get one thing clear--Kikyo is a thing of the past. She was an important part but she isn’t here anymore and even if she was, it’s over. I hope I can meet the jackass who made you feel so low. I’ll make sure he’s pounded so hard he’s as ugly as he made you feel,” he growled.

“Inuyasha--”

“Listen to me, Kagome. I know we haven’t known each other for long. But… trust me when I say this; I care about you. I wouldn’t lie to you about this. Honestly, you make it hard for me to behave myself,” he added with a hinting smirk.

She looked confused until he nodded down towards his cock and she turned into a tomato.

“You can’t be that surprised. We’ve only hung out everyday since you were comfortable enough to stay out for dinner with Miroku and I,” he winked. When she giggled he added, “Also don’t act like you’re a little angel either--I could smell you from your room ‘taking care’ of yourself.”

“Wh-what?!?! How--”

“I can smell when you lie, Kagome. I know you’re a smart girl… you shoulda known I’d be able to detect that,” he smirked as he pulled her back between his legs. She gasped and blushed looking at the door. “I’m not gonna force anything on you. We can act like this never happened or…” he offered as he stroked up her leg and grasped her thigh.

She whined and met his eyes, more flushed than blush evident on her face, “B-but we’re-- we’re in public…”

“And I have a lock on my door and they think I’m treating your injuries. No one’s gonna come in.”

“I--I don’t wanna mess up our friendship, Yash… I… I really care about you too. I know you’re not looking for anything serious and I really wasn’t either but--” she swallowed as she placed her hand over his to which he intertwined their fingers to her surprise. “I--the fact you are trying to help me--I can’t overlook--well--I--I like you… I couldn’t bare if we messed this up--”

He leaned forward and caught her lips in a gentle kiss, trying to soothe some of her worries and to reassure her of other thoughts. Pulling away he cupped her cheek, “Yea, that  _ was _ true. Then I met you. I haven’t been able to get you out of my head for the past two months. Let me tell you--cold showers are the only type I can take now to clear my fuckin head… unless I have already blown my load in the pants.”

Her giggle was music to his ears. “We can take things slow, but I have to warn you--if we start anythin’, I can’t guarantee I’ll be able to stop. I can barely stop myself right now. I can’t even get myself to stop touching you. I promise I will never hurt you the way that asshat did. I can promise you that I do plan to take this seriously. You aren't just a hookup. You're Kagome. My best friend. The most beautiful girl in my life, inside and out. And I want to show you how beautiful you are and prove to you again and again how you shouldn’t think of yourself as anything less."

“I’m sorry. I just--my ex--I--”

“He was an asshole who deserves to have the shit beat out of him.”

“I just… it was supposed to be our first time. Then he saw my...well my scars and it just put a big damper on everything. I just, after that, I got in my head. I guess. He started seeing some girl that we went to school with--Ayame. She’s just so beautiful. Perfect.”

“But you  **are** perfect--you are _ beautiful,  _ Kagome. Don’t let that jackass take this kind of experience away from you. Don’t let him make you unable to fall again. I may have only loved once and it may have hurt, but that won’t keep me from you. I can confidently say that nothing will ever keep me from you in that way.”

Biting that sweet lip as her eyes lowered in lust was all he needed for an answer. His lips pressed firmly against hers and then began to move in a heated dance. She moaned and he took it as an invitation to search her mouth with his tongue. He couldn’t believe how she tasted--like strawberries and honey. Gods, he'd never be able to go back to being alone again. A life without sweet Kagome. But he didn't want to come off needy or clingy. He planned to prove to her though how he planned to worship her for as long as she’d let him.

As the kissing became more feral, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her erect to press her body against his. Whether her whine was made from shock or desire, he took the opportunity to make sure she felt how much he affected her by rubbing her core against his hardened length. She whimpered as he set her down on his desk but encouraged her to keep her thighs wrapped around his hips. 

He wanted to go slow but fuck--it had been a minute for him. With Kagome plaguing his dreams he hadn’t gone out for a ‘quick fix’ in months. Firstly, no one caught his attention if he even made it out of the house and secondly, his pesky desires kept him pinning for her at her house trying to entice her to come out of her shell so he could get himself in her own head. He had even called his brother to talk with him about his ungodly need for this woman. It freaked him out and had wondered if it was a full demon thing he was having a hard time processing. He didn’t want to involve his parents, but knew he needed to talk to someone… his asshat brother was unfortunately the lucky candidate. 

Sesshomaru was an ass, but a helpful one. After some teasing and exchanged insults, he explained his demonic half had likely found its mate. Inuyasha didn’t quite understand but after Sesshomaru had described how he found his own wife and mate--it made sense. Their mate’s scent never left their minds. Their mate haunted their dreams. They had to find a way to be close to them and earn their trust. The idea of their mate hurt or upset killed them. The constant need and want to mate with them… Inuyasha was a goner.

He swore he would take things slow with her though. While his demonic half was just beneath the surface, he tried to make sure it knew that Kagome was still fragile and by rushing anything, including mating, it could ultimately hurt her. It complied. For now.

Tentatively he ground into her as they kept kissing. His fangs started nipping her lips and tongue as she got more adventurous. He could tell she was warming up to him, in more ways than one. Her scent was slamming into him and fuck if it didn’t make him want to throw something  _ in _ her but this was for her. Not for him. 

He felt her hands brush against his chest tentatively and it took all he had to hold on to his own needy pitiful whimper. Fuck. It was going to be harder than he thought controlling himself. He did forewarn her though--not that he should take advantage of not having any self control. 

His lips left her mouth and caught her cheek then he trailed down to her jaw nipping her chin. She moaned as he laved his tongue down her neck and then over her collar bone. He didn’t want to push her to remove anymore of her clothing but he did want to pleasure her, even if he was left high and dry. He knew according to Sango, she was ready to give it up to Koga before college and wanted her first time to be with someone she loved. He wasn’t going to force her to fuck him on day one. 

“Just tell me if I should stop Kagome,” he said huskily as he raised his hand to cup her breast. She whined and arched into his grip as he stroked the pebbled nipple with his thumb. He brushed his other hand against the scar on the right side and stroked it lovingly. Her initial tension brought on from him stroking her scar melted as her moaning resumed with the pinching of her breast with one of his hands and the other began to sink down into her shorts and brushed her wet folds tenderly. 

“Y-Yash--wait--” she panted. He pulled back, scared he went too far, but she hesitantly pulled his hands back to grasp her bra. The flushed and heated expression of uncertainty she gave him killed him. He tugged, testing to see if that’s what she really wanted--letting her again, take the lead. She bit her lip and lifted her arms above her head as she closed her eyes. The bra was suddenly lifted over her head and fuck… He thought maybe he blacked out for a moment--he likely did because all of sudden his mouth was sucking on her bare breast hard. Her hands were clasped to the back of his head holding him to her and his hands resumed their previous antics; teasing her other mound and pushing under her pants fingering through her soaking wet lips again.

“Inuyashaaaa--” Her sexy voice nearly made him cum right then. Shit. He needed to focus. He needed to… well...fuck. Her hands were suddenly shifting down to her pants. His demonic half was trying to emerge at full force. Damnit all. He wasn’t done with her and he didn’t want to push too far. Fuck. He was a goner. His demon literally demanded he be buried within that tight wet pussy. He paused having to try and regain himself.

  
  
  


Kagome had experienced these kinds of sensations and desires before--but nothing like this. Gods he knew exactly where to touch her. He knew exactly what she liked already; it was exhilarating. She knew he was by no means inexperienced and why should he be? He was a fucking  _ God _ . She was lucky he didn’t actually have a girlfriend. That he actually wanted her--not just physically. Well, that part was the part that made her the happiest. When he confessed he couldn’t stop thinking about her though, that he cared about her, that he would take things slow… she swore her heart would beat right out of her chest. 

It finally dawned on her what he meant by ‘showing her’ how beautiful she was. He was going to pleasure her. Honestly, it had been a minute for her. While he said she ‘took care of herself’ she honestly hadn’t been able to… complete the deed. She lost that kind of confidence to even really fantasize about a man in that way. She could only see Koga’s hesitation and disgusted face whenever she would get started or even just about to finish. But now-- _ now _ she would never be able to see the look of horror again. She’d only see those bright burning amber eyes that seemed to memorize every inch of her. His soft but intense touches, his meaningful carasses, even if he never wanted to do this again, she would never forget.

As his hand descended into her shorts, she couldn’t help but shift herself so she was bare before him. She heard a hitch in his breath and the growl that followed only made her hotter. She met his eyes and saw they were tinging red. 

“Inuyasha?”

“S-sorry,” he said as he pulled away slightly. She grabbed his shoulders, fearful of why he was stopping.

“What’s wrong??”

“N-nothing. You’re perfect. It’s me,” he said uneasily. 

“What?? What do you mean?”

“My inner demon is trying to emerge. It wants to take you. I just need a second to get back under control. You just smell so fucking good.”

“I-I do? Why does… I mean…”

“It’s a lot to explain.”

“If you talk about it, I’ll listen,” she offered, keeping her arms around his shoulder but lifting her hips to rock against his. The motion made them both moan and neither seemed to be able to control their continual movements to alleviate the pressure they both were feeling.

“It’s a demon thing,” he said shortly, seemingly unable to control himself as he dipped his face to the juncture of her neck and began to suck on his sensitive skin.

“Ahhhhhh, re-really?”

“Mhm, it wants you. Just as much, if not more than I do,” he added with a sharp bite that pinched her.

“Oh! Inu--”

“Like that?”

“Yes,” she sighed.

“Good,” he grinned into her shoulder as he dropped quickly to his knees, kneeling between her spread thighs. He gripped her legs and threw them over his shoulders as he dug his tongue between her wet folds. 

“Oh Gods!” She never experienced anything as good as Inuyasha eating her out. His fangs nipped at her sensitive nub and she wailed loudly; the fact they were only in his office with a basic door between them and other people had completely been forgotten.

She heard his breathy chuckle as he continued to stroke her. As he teased her, the places that made her make the most noise he seemed to circle back to the most. He would bring her to the edge only to pull back. She was fairly certain she snarled at him at some point earning a raised eyebrow and smirk. She noticed his eyes were completely engulfed with red as he stared at her with interest, but he seemed to be in control still. If his full demon had managed to emerge, she knew he wouldn’t be as amused with her demands.

He finally encircled her clit in his mouth and sucked hard as he thrusted two fingers into her weeping core. Her fingers laced through his hair holding him there as she felt the tall tale signs of her impending orgasm and like hell would she let him take it away from her again. She moaned and writhed but refused to let go as she felt her walls begin to twitch around his now drenched fingers.

“Ughhhh, Inuyashaaaaa!!” she yelled as she succumbed to the blissful pleasure of his mouth on her overly stimulated nub. She finally came down and had to push him away when he tried to continue because she felt like it was too much. She was too hot. Too horny. Too sensitive. 

Catching her breath as he raised to catch her lips in a quick peck before he smiled at her before resting his forehead against hers.

“Yash, that was--”

“Oh, don’t worry, I heard you perfectly,” he joked as he wiggled his ears again for her. She swatted him and then took one of the soft appendages in between her fingers and massaged it lovingly. The rumble that emerged from his chest made her heart feel so light. Sighing, she closed her eyes and leaned against him. His arms wrapped around her and she felt his still  _ very  _ evident arousal. 

“Uhm… Inuyasha?”

“Hmm?” he hummed, clearly still enjoying her feather light touches as he sank down to rest his head in her cleavage.

Nervous, she swallowed, still rubbing his ears, hoping it would give her some confidence, “Uhm...I--uh--that is--are you going to…”

His golden eyes looked up at her in a questioning stare. It made her flush; how was someone so attractive? Even a look made her swoon.

“What is it, Kagome?”

“Are you uhm… not going to undress?” she said, pretty sure if he didn’t have his ears he would have missed what she whispered completely.

“Is that what you want?”

“I-I mean--I--I thought--”

“We can go as far as you want Kagome or hold off until you are ready. I want to rebuild that confidence you should have,” he punctuated with a kiss to her chest as he began to work his mouth back up to her neck. She shivered in delight and started to lose her breath again.

“Ya-Yash…”

“Yes, Ka-Go-Me?”

She huffed at his cockiness and enlisted a deep chuckle from him as he finally lifted his head to kiss her lips. Before he could break away, she traced his lips with her tongue and brushed it against his fangs. She encouraged him to delve back into her mouth as she softly placed her hands on his shorts he was wearing and pushed down.

He stopped kissing her and looked into her lust filled eyes, “Are you sure?”

“I...I  _ really _ like you, Inuyasha. I don’t want to just--leave you hanging like that,” she confessed. 

He kissed her again at her admission and then studied her closely as he spoke. “I  _ really _ like you too, Kagome. Really. I swear, I’m not that guy. I’m not someone who will walk out on you for not jacking me off or giving yourself to me. This isn’t something we have to do. I’m a grown man. But trust me when I say this, I’m not going to say no if you want to. I want to. But only if you are actually ready.”

“...Only with you,” she whispered.

Smirking, he pulled back and lifted his shirt over his head and wrapped his arms around her naked body. He nudged her with his hips to silently give her permission to continue to push down his pants. 

She resumed her previous actions, slowly and carefully. Once his shorts and boxers were on the floor, she locked eyes with his large hardened cock. He must’ve smelled her panic from seeing how ‘well-endowed’ he was, because one of his hands started threading through her hair as he whispered huskily in her ear, “I’ll go slow.” 

She nodded her consent as he pulled her hips to line himself up to her center. He pushed in slowly as she was still perched on the desk. One of his hands was on her backside, kneading and rubbing soothing circles to keep her relaxed while the other hand held her head to his as he continued to kiss her. His distractions worked as she only felt a pinch and stretching of her womanhood being invaded. Overall, it wasn’t as bad as everyone made it seem. 

Once he was fully seated within her tight warm pussy, he pulled back from her lips and breathed heavily. “Fuck,” he groaned. 

Panting, full, and desperate for movement, she rolled her hips to test the waters and by God she couldn’t believe the amount of pleasure she got. Moaning, she felt him shift and begin to slowly pull out and thrust back in until he was fully seated within her again. He began to pump in and out of her in a rhythm she could barely keep up with because she was so overly stimulated. She felt like her insides were melting. His body was a flame and hers a candle. They went hand and hand and moved like they were dancing--well--not necessarily that choreographed. It was far more desperate, needy, and the sounds were grunts, moans, and cries. 

Her hand was on his shoulder and the other on the edge of the desk to keep herself perched up to him. Her ass was hovering over the edge as his hands held it as he controlled her movements. She was so close it was unbearable. Wailing and writhing in his arms, she wanted him to do--something, anything. Covered in a fine layer of sweat and her core weeping from the uncontrollable hunger she was feeling, she reached down between them to touch herself.

“ **That’s it** ,” he growled, still driving into her.

She snapped her head up and stilled her head to lock eyes with a very demonic looking Inuyasha.

“Inuyasha?”

“ **I know--I’m fine. We’re… in sync. Don’t be afraid,** ” he soothed, slowing down just slightly but not ceasing his thrusts into her body.

“I’m not afraid; I know you would never hurt me,” she said, lifting her hand from between them to stroke his purple jagged lined cheek. “I just knew you were fighting to stay in control.”

“My demon and I agree on our current premise,” he added as he dropped his lips to nibble and suckle on her neck again. Her breath hitched and she shot her hand down to her nub once more beginning to stroke it as hard as she could.

Her walls grabbed a hold of his hardened length and she tried to match his now frantic pace of plunges trying to make herself release. 

“ **Cum for me Kagome** ,” Inuyasha purred in her ear. 

That was all she needed as she felt like she burst. By far, it was the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced. Not that she had a lot to compare to--but she knew she would never be able to have anyone but Inuyasha again.

Her mind was so mushed out she barely realized they were still fucking until she felt him shudder. She was able to pull herself together enough to lave his own neck and nibble seductively pushing him into his own surging release.

They stayed locked together, bodies intertwined, panting breaths, as they exchanged sweet simple loving kisses. He finally pulled out of her and set her down gently before he nuzzled her cheek with a gentle purr. She stretched up to rub his ear again and kissed his cheek before bending down to start redressing. 

She had all of this thanks to Koga. As odd as that sounded since he had been the underlying cause of her horrible summer and self image issue. But Inuyasha and her had only been friends for a few short months and he had pushed to get to know her in ways no one else did. Sango had always been her best friend and sister, but Inuyasha had somehow become more. She didn’t want to use the ‘L’ word and scare him off. But somehow she almost felt like somehow he felt the same. Like some odd external or even possibly an internal force, he had become so involved with her life. He was such a big part of her that she could never imagine separating from him. As they dressed, she caught his hungry eyes still lingering over her body and she did the same to him.

She only put her jacket back on and left her pants on the floor. He smirked down at her lovingly as he took her hand and pulled her close into another heated kiss before he switched the door lock open. What made her swoon was it looked like he was the one who was finally ready to take on the world… with her right by his side.

  
  
  



End file.
